Hey Pretty Girl
by GreysCalzonaForEver
Summary: This is a new story. Callie and Arizona are married and have 3 beautiful children together, all while being successful surgeons and wives to each other. I don't know how many chapter it's going to be, but if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 1

Callie looked down at the box she had bought from the pharmacy earlier that day. When she mentioned she was late to Arizona, she suggested Callie to take a pregnancy test. They had been trying to have a baby for a while now and Callie felt like she was really pregnant this time. All of the tests she took in the past had been negative. So after work, she stopped by the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.

It was now the next morning and she was standing at the sink staring at the box while Arizona was waiting on the other side of the door. She opened the box and took a deep breath before peeing on the stick. Three minutes. She would find out if was finally going to be a mother in the next three minutes. She laid the stick down on the bathroom sink. The wait felt like an eternity. She opened the door to let Arizona in the bathroom. When she heard the timer on her phone go off, she grabbed Arizona's hand and held on tight.

"It's been three minutes. Are you ready to find out if we're going to be parents?" Callie asked Arizona. "I'm ready." Arizona replied. Both women were nervous for the result so they just held onto each's others hands tighter for some comfort. Callie picked up the stick from the counter. Initially, she didn't say anything. She just stared at it. Arizona brought her out of her haze. "So are we going to be parents?" she asked. "It's positive." Callie said. "We are definitely going to be parents." She couldn't believe it. After all this time of trying for a baby, the moment was actually here. She really was pregnant and she and Arizona were really going to be mothers. Both Callie and Arizona started crying, happy tears of course. Callie kissed Arizona's lips. "I'm so happy."

Arizona put her hand on Callie's belly and kissed it. "Hello in there. I'm your mama." Arizona was talking to Callie's belly. Being doctors, they were fully aware of the developmental stages of a growing fetus, but as soon to be parents, they were so excited that they were finally going to have a child of their own. Callie giggled. "It can't hear you. It doesn't even have ears yet." She said. "I know but this is exciting. Our lives are about to change." Arizona replied. She stood up and kissed Callie on the lips. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." Callie said back to her as they kissed each other.

They immediately made an appointment with Addison to find out how many weeks Callie was and to make sure everything was ok. They didn't want to share the good news just yet, even though they were so happy they wanted to shout it form the rooftops. After getting dressed and grabbing their coffees in their coffee mugs, they took off for the hospital.

When Callie and Arizona arrived at Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital, they changed into their scrubs and went to go find Addison. Callie found her in the pit. "I need to talk to you" she said. "What about?" Addison said. Callie took her into an exam room for some privacy. "I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive. Can you check me out?" Callie said. "You're my friend. Of course I will. Come find me this afternoon around 3 pm. Bring Arizona if she isn't in surgery." Addison said as she gave Callie a hug and a smile and walked back out into the pit and towards the elevators.

After a long morning for both her and Arizona, they arrived on the OB floor of the hospital. "Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Montgomery?" Callie asked the nurse who was sitting behind the nurse's station. "She should be in her office." She answered. "Thank you." Callie said as she took Arizona's hand and they walked in the direction of Addison's office. Even though the door was open, Callie knocked on the door frame. "Hi guys, come on in." Addison said as she smiled at the couple. "We're actually going to go to exam room 2 so I can do the ultrasound and run some tests." She said. Callie and Arizona followed Addison to exam room 2.

Callie laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up as Addison squirt the cold blue jelly on her stomach. Arizona held her hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes, Addison said "Okay, everything looks good here. You look to be about 12 weeks." She printed out the ultrasound pictures and gave them to the couple. Arizona leaned down to give Callie a kiss on the lips. "That's our baby." Arizona said while looking at the picture. "That is our baby." Callie replied. "I'll see you in a few weeks and we can find out the gender of the baby, if you want to know. Congratulations guys." Addison said with a smile on her face.

After sitting in the room for a few more minutes, Callie and Arizona left together hand in hand. They were so excited that they could finally start telling their friends and families. They decided to host a party for the big announcement that weekend. It would be easier if everyone was in the same room when they made this announcement than if it spread like wildfire at the hospital. It was a special moment and they didn't want it to be a part of the rumor mill at SGMWH.

Saturday morning, Callie and Arizona woke up to start getting the house ready for the party. Callie spent most of the morning in the bathroom next to the toilet. Her morning sickness was usually bad in the mornings, but subsided in the afternoons and evenings. "You're child hates me." She said to Arizona. "He or she doesn't hate you. I'm sorry you feel bad baby." She said as she helped Callie up from the floor and get dressed for the party. The whole downstairs and back yard was decorated and there was plenty of food and drinks to go around. There was also a professional DJ in the corner of the house. Once the guests started arriving, the party really got started. The only person who knew about the pregnancy was Addison, of course, and April.

The doorbell rang and in walked Mark, Lexie, Meredith, and the rest of their friends. Callie and Arizona wanted to make the announcement in the middle of the party so they could have time to talk to their friends and continue with the party. Callie couldn't drink, so she just stuck to non-alcoholic beverages the whole night. Arizona on the other hand already had a few glasses of wine. They decided that now was the time to make the announcement before everyone got to drunk.

Callie pulled Arizona into the bathroom. "Are you ready to tell all of our friends that we're having a baby?" She said. "I'm ready." Arizona replied with a kiss on Callie's lips. She grabbed Callie's hand and they walked hand in hand back to the party.

April and Addison told the DJ to cut the music for now. The guests of honor had just made their way back to the party and were headed towards the front of the room. "Hey guys, thank you all for being here tonight." Arizona said. "We threw this party because we have something to share with all of you." Callie said. "As some of you may know, Callie and I have been trying to have a baby for quite some time now. And I'm happy to announce that we are expecting our first child together. Callie is pregnant." Arizona said while holding onto Callie's hand as they both had smiles on their faces. All of their friends started clapping and cheering and congratulating them.

April pulled out her camera, as April does, and began taking pictures. "Okay you two, smile for the camera" she said. April took pictures of Callie, Arizona, and all of their friends, sometimes staged, sometimes they were caught off guard. She didn't say anything to them but she was planning on putting together a scrapbook of photos to give to them once the baby was born. It was her gift to her best friends.

The rest of the party and the rest of the night went smoothly. No one got hurt or injured, considering the copious amount of alcohol that was being consumed and the loud music that was coming from the DJ booth. The party continued into the night and wrapped around 2 am. The house was a mess, but Callie and Arizona were just so tired they decided they would clean it up the next day. After bidding farewell to April and Meredith, as they were the last two to leave with their husbands, Jackson and Derek, Callie and Arizona headed up to their bedroom.

Arizona snuggled into Callie once they got settled into bed. "I love you and I can't wait to meet our child." She said. "I love you too baby." Callie replied. Callie looked into sparkling blue eyes and gave Arizona a kiss on the lips. Arizona laid her hand on Callie's belly and kissed her back. There was no place either of them would rather be than right here in this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the first appointment with Addison. Today, Callie and Arizona were here to find out find out if they were having a baby boy or a baby girl. Callie was already 16 weeks along and her bump was starting to show. "You're beautiful." Arizona said to Callie as they sat in the exam room waiting for Addison. Callie just smiled and leaned in to kiss Arizona. Just then the door opened and in walked Addison. "Well, well, well, it looks like you two are doing just fine from the looks of it." Addison said as Callie and Arizona separated from their kiss. "Hi Addison." Arizona said. Addison sat down on her black doctor stool and got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Today is the day you find out if you're having a boy or a girl. Are you ready?" she asked Callie and Arizona. They both smiled and said yes. "We're more than ready" Callie said. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand as Addison poured the cold, blue jelly on Callie's stomach. She moved the ultrasound wand over her abdomen and the baby's heartbeat echoed throughout the room. Addison moved the monitor towards Callie and Arizona so they could see their little bundle of joy.

Tears fell from both of their eyes as Addison was about to announce the sex of the baby. She pointed to the screen and said "It's a girl." Arizona leaned down to give Callie a kiss on the lips. They both had smiles on their faces. "Hi baby girl" Callie said to the monitor. "I'm going to go print out these pictures for you to take home. I'll be back in a few minutes. Congratulations on your baby girl!" Addison said as she exited the room to give the couple some privacy. "It's a little girl" Arizona said to Callie. She had never imagined having children but Callie made her want things that she never dreamed of. They both couldn't wait to get home and tell their parents and their friends.

As soon as they got home, they called their parents through Skype. Though they couldn't be there in person, so video chatting was the next best thing. At least they would be able to see each other. The call came through and Arizona's parents, Daniel and Barbara, appeared on the screen. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Arizona said cheerfully as she waved at them through the screen. "Hi Arizona!" they waved back. "Everything went great at Dr. Montgomery's office today. We found out the sex of the baby." Arizona said. "Well what are you waiting for, we want to know if we're having a grandson or a granddaughter." Daniel said with excitement. "It's a girl!" Arizona and Callie said in unison. Barbara shed happy tears for the couple. "I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Barbara exclaimed as she leaned over to kiss her husband. After a few more minutes, Arizona cut the call short because they still had to call Callie's dad. "We'll talk later. We love you." Mr. and Mrs. Robbins said through the screen. "Love you. Talk to you soon. Bye!" and with that Arizona ended the call.

Next up was to call Calliope's dad. Callie's mom had practically disowned her when she married Arizona, but her dad eventually came around and loved and accepted his daughter regardless of who she married. Carlos came into view on the screen within the next few minutes. "Hi dad!" Callie said through the screen with a smile on her face. "Hi Callie, hi Arizona." Carlos replied. "We have good news. We found out what we're having." Callie said. "Oh, that's great news!" Carlos replied. So without any further ado, Callie and Arizona revealed the gender of their baby to Carlos. "We're having a baby girl!" Callie said with excitement to her father through the screen. She grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed it tight. "That's wonderful! Now I'm going to have three favorite girls to love." Carlos said through the screen.

They continued chatting for a few minutes before they decided to call it a night. "Bye dad. We'll talk soon. Love you." Callie said. "Bye Carlos. It was nice talking to you." Arizona said. "Bye girls. Love you both." Carlos said and they ended the call.

Since they were both off tomorrow, they decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. "What do you want to watch babe?" Callie asked Arizona. "Anything you'd like. It's up to you." Arizona replied. "Okay, I'll pick something out." Callie replied with a kiss on Arizona's lips before getting up from the couch and walking over to the DVD's that were displayed on a shelf by the TV. Callie emotions had been all over the place since she was pregnant and her cravings were becoming insatiable. "How about we order in. I'm feeling like hot wings and pizza." She said. "Whatever you want babe." Arizona said. While Arizona was placing the order for the food, Callie picked out a few movies.

Callie picked out _Life As We Know It_ , _The Notebook_ , and _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_. They started watching _Life As We Know It_ while waiting for the food to be delivered. Callie laid down on Arizona's lap with a blanket. Arizona was stroking her long black hair. She rested her hand on Callie's baby bump, which was noticeable by now. Callie put her hand on top of Arizona's and locked their fingers together. "In 4 months we will be holding our little girl in our arms." Arizona said to Callie without moving her eyes from the movie. "I know. I can't wait to meet her." Callie replied. Forty five minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. "Food's here. I'll get it." Arizona said as she got up from the couch. She went to get plates from the kitchen cupboard and made a plate for her and Callie. She sat back down on the couch and gave Callie a kiss before they started eating while continuing to watch the movie.

"This is so good. Our little girl love hot wings already." Callie said to Arizona while eating. "You said our little girl Calliope." Arizona said. "Yes I said 'our' because she is mine and yours. Just because you're not her birth mother doesn't mean your any less of a mother to our little girl. We both love her so much already" Callie said. "She's going to be here in four months and we haven't picked a name yet." Arizona said. The movie they were watching had now become background noise while they talked.

"I like Alexis, Olivia, Lily, and Hannah." Arizona said. "I also like Alexis, but I also like Sofia, Alana, and Riley." Callie said. While they agreed on the name Alexis, they were still deciding on the others and they still hadn't picked a middle name. "Her last name is going to be Robbins – Torres." Callie said. "I think it's perfect. We still have time to pick her name." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's lips. They finished their meal and turned off the movie before heading up to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Callie was exhausted. Since being pregnant, she often found herself falling asleep early, like around 7 pm, instead of the usual 10 or 11 pm. That was okay with Arizona. She didn't mind lying next to Callie while she slept. She leaned down and started talking to the baby bump. "Hi baby girl." She said as Callie slept. "I can't wait to meet you. You have the most amazing mama's. Your mommy has a super magic smile. And I'm your mama. I love you." Arizona said.

Arizona soon fell asleep snuggled up next to Callie with her hand on her belly. She loved nights like this. She thought Callie was the most beautiful woman and she couldn't wait to see her baby bump grow. She gave Callie a small kiss on her forehead before turning out the lights and falling asleep cuddled up next to her wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 3

Callie was now 7 months pregnant and her bump was on full display. She was barefoot in the kitchen making coffee when Arizona walked in. "You look beautiful baby." She said as she wrapped her arms around Callie and kissed her on the lips. This made Callie excited, but they didn't have much time because they had to be at work in an hour. Her libido was sky high during her pregnancy. "Babe we only have an hour before we have to be at the hospital." Arizona said. "I know but we can make it quick. It won't take long." Callie said with a wink. Arizona leaned in for a kiss. Callie couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to feel her wife. She pushed Arizona back into the kitchen counter. "How about we take this to the couch?" Arizona said between kisses. "Okay" Callie said smiling as they continued to make out while walking over to the couch.

Callie laid Arizona down on the couch and climbed on top of her. They continued to make out as clothes came off. Callie pulled Arizona's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Arizona did the same to Callie. They were in the heat of passion and nothing was going to get in their way. The struggled to unbutton and unzipper each other's pants while their hands roamed each other's bodies, but their pants eventually came off as well. "I love you so much baby, don't make me wait." Callie said between kisses. She was on top of Arizona and sex had become kind of difficult as her belly grew over the weeks and months. But not today. Today she had no problems and was ready to go.

Arizona reached down between Callie's legs and felt that she was already dripping wet. "You're so wet Callie. I love that I do this to you." Arizona said to Callie. Callie reached down and felt Arizona's wetness. "I make you wet to baby." Callie responded. The next few minutes were spent bringing each other to climax. After they were satisfied, they collapsed on top of each other on the couch. "That was awesome." Callie said. "It sure was." Arizona replied. They leaned over to give each other a sweet kiss on the lips before getting up and getting dressed so they could be at the hospital for the full day of work that lay ahead of them.

As soon as they walked through the double doors of the pit, the chaos began. Callie, being 7 months pregnant, took on the lighter cases, but it still didn't keep her out of the OR. Arizona worked on the tougher cases with April and Mark. The double doors of the pit flew open and in ran the paramedics with a few patients. "28 year old male, gunshot wound to the chest, decreased breath sounds, bp 180/90, pulse 100. We started manual ventilation on route." Matthew started yelling as he ran into the pit. "Move him to trauma bay 2. Page Hunt!" April starting yelling out orders to her staff. While April and Arizona worked on the patient and waited for Dr. Hunt to arrive in the ER, Callie went to go check on her patients upstairs.

After making her rounds, she looked at the board and saw she was scheduled for a bone fracture repair of an arm. She would sit for this one since she had already been on her feet for 5 hours and needed to rest. A few hours later, Callie scrubbed out and headed to her office to finish some patient charts. She was exhausted and she was months away from her due date. Arizona stopped by after not seeing her since the morning. "You okay baby?" Arizona asked. "Yeah, I'm okay, just tired. I can't wait to until our little girl is here." Callie replied. Arizona closed the door and walked over behind Callie's desk and chair. She put her hands on Callie's shoulders and began giving her a massage. "That feels so good. I needed that." Callie said as she closed her eyes and relaxed as Arizona continued the much needed shoulder massage.

Callie and Arizona walked hand in hand out of the front door of the hospital. It had been a long day and with Callie only allowed one cup of coffee a day, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and sit in a bubble bath with her wife. When they arrived home, Arizona drew a bath for Callie with warm water and the lavender scented soap she likes. "The bath is ready." Arizona said to Callie. "Thank you." Callie replied. "Will you help me get undressed?" Callie asked Arizona. "Sure, of course." Arizona replied. So Arizona helped Callie undress and helped her into the tub full of warm, soapy water. Staring at her very pregnant, naked wife, she thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "You're beautiful." She said to Callie. Callie just smiled back at her and got comfortable in the tub. Arizona finished undressing to join her wife in the bath. She sat behind Callie with Callie between her legs so she would be more comfortable and so she could rub her belly.

"I think I have her name." Callie said. "Oh yea?" Arizona said while rubbing Callie's belly. At this point, she could feel the little girl kick against Callie's stomach. "Sofia Kate Robbins – Torres." Callie said with a smile. "I love it. Its's perfect." Arizona replied and leaned down to give Callie a kiss. "I can't wait to meet you little miss Sofia Kate." Arizona was talking to Callie's belly again. "10 more weeks until she's here." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hands and laid them on top of her belly.

They nursery was Disney themed. It was fully decorated and ready, thanks to their friends who all took turns on their days off to paint the walls, assemble furniture, and put everything into place. Callie and Arizona were so grateful they had the friends that they had. They were all so helpful, giving, and selfless. All of the furniture was already assembled and in place. The tiny baby clothes were folded on the shelves and hung up on the hangers. The diapers, wipes, and diaper rash cream were stored next to the baby changing station. The blankets were soft and cuddly and they were draped over the crib and the rocking chair in the corner. There were lots of baby toys in the crib and stored in bins for future use. It looked like something out of a magazine.

Callie walked into the nursery and sat down on the rocking chair. She silently started rocking back and forth while looking around the room. She subconsciously grabbed her belly and started rubbing it. Her dream of having a baby was finally coming true. She started crying at this realization. In just a few short weeks, there would be a baby in this room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 4

Today was the day of the baby shower. It was a beautiful day and April and Meredith had come over to help Callie and Arizona prepare for the shower. The table for the gifts was already set up. The caterers had arrived to set up the food and the bakers had delivered the cake. Arizona wanted the best for Callie and she would pay whatever the cost. They were both surgeons after all. Callie went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and something that showed off her bump while Arizona stayed down stairs to keep April and Meredith company.

Once all the guests started arriving, Callie appeared and wrapped her arms around her wife. Arizona turned around and was stunned by how beautiful her wife was. "You look gorgeous baby. I would take you right here if all of these people weren't around." She said. "Maybe later." Callie said with a wink as she kissed her wife's lips and started making her way through the crowd to mingle with their guests. There were lots of pictures being taken by both April and a professional photographer.

After playing a few shower games, it was time to open the presents. April and Meredith went upstairs to get the rocking chair for Callie to sit in while she opened the gifts. They wrapped it with a big pink bow. After the chair was situated, Callie sat down in the middle of the room while Meredith and Teddy handed her the gifts to open one at a time. April was taking pictures of each gift and Arizona was sitting next to her and helping her open the gifts. The first gift they opened was a gift bag full of baby clothes. She kissed Arizona before handing it off to be separated. The largest gift was a baby swing that played music and had a mobile on top overlooking the swing. She cried more than a few times but the pregnancy hormones were taking over and she had no control over how she displayed her emotions. Open the gift, pose for the picture, read the card, hand it to Meredith or Teddy so they could put in the "opened" pile. Callie must have opened around 50 different gifts. She had received everything from clothes to baby food, diapers, toys, diaper bags, baby soap, and anything else a baby could need.

This baby was well loved and would be well cared for. "We're just going to take these upstairs while you continue with the party." April, Teddy, and Meredith said to Callie and Arizona. "Thank you." They said. "So what's your delivery plan?" Addison asked Callie. "I plan to have all the drugs. Arizona is going to make them shoot me up with all the morphine I can handle. Of course I will try to prolong the use of drugs as long as possible, but knowing Arizona, and myself, I will probably want them sooner rather than later." Callie answered. "Well I will be delivering your baby so I will be there encouraging you the whole time." Addison said. "Thanks Addy." Callie replied.

The shower was starting to wind down. April, Meredith, and Teddy had moved all the gifts to the nursery. "Bye guys. Thanks for coming." Callie and Arizona bid their last guests goodbye. By now, Callie was exhausted. It had been a long, but enjoyable, day. She headed upstairs with Arizona so they could change into something more comfortable. The house may have been a mess, but the mess could wait until the morning. Callie was set to take maternity leave starting 2 weeks before her due date and for 8 weeks after Sofia was born. She was due August 25th. It was currently the middle of June, so she didn't have much longer to go.

The next morning, Callie and Arizona began sorting through the gifts and organizing Sofia's room in time for her arrival. "How many onesies does a baby need?" Callie questioned as she helped Arizona separate the clothes by size. Arizona finished separating the gifts into clothing and non-clothing and threw all the wrapping paper and tissue paper into a garbage bag while folding up the gift bags for storage. "I love our friends. They got all this stuff for our baby girl." Arizona said while looking around the room. Callie walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "She's going to be spoiled just like her mama." Callie said. "I don't mind spoiling my two favorite girls. I'll give them the world if I could." Arizona said. "You're so sweet babe. One of the many reasons why I love you." Callie said. They kissed each other on the lips as the finished the nursery.

"When are your parents flying in?" Callie said to Arizona. "They will be here a few days before the baby is scheduled to be born." Arizona said. Callie was now a month away from her due date. "They are going to stay in the guest room and your father can stay in the other guest room, or they all can stay in a hotel." Arizona said. "My dad would want to stay in a hotel, but he's welcome to spend as time here with us as he'd like, and so are your parents. He will also be flying in a few days prior to my due date." Callie said. "I'm glad we will have our parents here, especially in the days after Sofia is born. They will help us out a lot." Arizona said. "So am I." Callie replied.

They decided to go for a walk in the park and then later go out to dinner. These days it was getting rarer and rarer that the couple could have nights like this for themselves. Between work, Callie's upcoming maternity leave, and a new baby on the way, nights like this were few and far between. "I'm glad we can do this, even if it is becoming less often. We probably won't have a night like this for at least a few weeks or months after Sofia is born." Arizona said. "I feel the same way." Callie replied. The two lazily strolled through the park, Callie's left hand never leaving Arizona's right, with her right hand rubbing her baby bump, which by now no amount of concealing could hide it.

For dinner, they went to a casual restaurant overlooking the Seattle harbor. Arizona pulled out the chair for her pregnant wife and then took her seat on the opposite side of the table. Callie was craving tacos, so they ordered as many tacos as they could eat between the two of them. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was good enough for them. They talked, laughed, and ate until they felt like their stomachs were going to explode. "Your daughter sure loves tacos." Callie said to Arizona as she rubbed her belly. "My daughter huh?" Arizona replied. "Our daughter." Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

They paid the tab and started making their way home. Callie was too big to fit behind the wheel, so Arizona had to do all the driving. She grabbed Callie's hand and held onto it the whole ride home. Once they got inside their house, they changed into their pajamas and snuggled in bed together. In a few short weeks, they would holding their baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 5

Arizona's parents were flying into Seattle today and so was Callie's dad. After a few last minute touch ups to the house, Callie and Arizona took off towards the airport. "Thanks for picking up both of our parents at the airport baby. I'm to big to get behind the wheel and I don't like the thought of neither of our parents taking cabs if they really don't have to." Callie said to Arizona on their way to the airport. "No problem babe. I love you." Arizona said as she kissed Callie's hand. An hour later they were standing in Seattle – Tacoma International Airport waiting for their parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Arizona said as she hugged both of her parents. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Robbins." Callie said while giving them each a hug. "You look beautiful Callie. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter." Barbara said to Callie. "Well thank you very much Mrs. Robbins." Callie replied. "You can call me Mom. You are married to my daughter and I feel like you're my second daughter now." Barbara said. "Ok, Mom." Callie replied. "We are just waiting for Carlos, Callie's dad." Arizona told her parents. They had bought some coffee and sat in the coffee shop waiting for Carlos. Sometime later, Carlos arrived. "Hi dad." Callie said as she hugged her dad. "My Calliope. I've missed you so much. You're way bigger than the last time I saw you." He put a hand on his daughter's belly. "I can't wait to meet this little one." He said.

After they had picked up all of their bags from the baggage claim, the five of them headed towards the house. They spent the rest of the day talking and had an early dinner before their parents decided to call it a night. It was understandable given the long flight and the time difference. They would be here for a while so they had some time to spend together.

Callie was now days away from her due date and had been having weekly checkups for the past month. Everything was great and there was no cause for concern. That evening, after the parents went back to the hotel to get some rest, Callie started to feel some minor aches and pains. "Are you okay?" Arizona asked. "Yeah I'm just starting to feel some pain, but I guess it's because my due date is in a few days." Callie replied. "Maybe it's just Braxton – Hicks." Arizona said. "If these are the fake ones, I'm scared for the real ones." Callie said. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Arizona replied with a kiss on Callie's lips.

Later that night, Callie was in the bathroom when she felt something come out of her. "Arizona!" she yelled from the bathroom. Arizona jumped from the couch and ran to Callie. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Arizona said with a worried look on her face. "I think my mucus plug just came out." Callie said. She showed Arizona the discharge that was in her underwear. "That's definitely your mucus plug." Arizona said. "Your water didn't break yet, but it won't be much longer until it does. We should call our parents and tell them to be on stand bye in case anything happens tonight." She said. "Good idea." Callie replied.

They went to the hospital to get checked out. "You're not ready to deliver yet, but your water should break and you could be delivering within the week." Addison said. "Go home and get some rest. You're going to need it." She said. Feeling relieved, Callie and Arizona went home and called their parents. "We should be meeting our daughter within the week." They said to their parents. "We'll be here if you need anything. Call us when it's time." The parents said. "Will do." Arizona said before hanging up the phone.

A few days later they were sitting in bed when Callie felt like she was peeing herself. Her water broke all over the bed. Arizona immediately started freaking out. "Oh my god, get up Callie." She said. Callie went to the bathroom to get changed. She was starting to freak out. "We need the overnight bad and the baby's bag and I need clean clothes and the sheets are ruined and…" Arizona cut her off. "Relax baby. Everything is ready to go. We'll call Addison and head to the hospital. We'll call our parents once we get there." Arizona said as she gave Callie a reassuring kiss on the lips.

Arizona loaded up the car and helped Callie get in the car. The last thing she wanted to do was forget her wife at the house while she was in labor. Callie was already feeling the contractions on the way to the hospital and they weren't even the real ones yet. Arizona was driving as fast as possible to Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital. Callie gripped Arizona's hand tight every time she felt a contraction. They were spaced far apart, but she could already tell this was going to be one long, tough labor. "It's okay baby. Take my hand. We're almost there." Arizona said to her wife.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Arizona pulled up to the double doors of the pit. "I need a wheelchair and someone page Dr. Montgomery now!" Arizona yelled at whoever was present in the ER. Meredith and April arrived with a wheelchair and accompanied Callie and Arizona up to the OB floor. Callie was already in pain and didn't let go of Arizona's hand. "We're here and Addison is going to take care of us." Arizona said to Callie.

Addison was waiting for them in their private room. "Are we ready to have a baby today?" Change into this gown and I'll be back in a few minutes." Addison said to Callie. Arizona helped Callie change into the gown. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand tight as Addison came back into the room and checked her. "You're about 3 centimeters dilated." She said. Get some rest and if you want any pain medication let us know." Addison said and walked out of the room.

Feeling another contraction rip through her body, Callie squeezed Arizona's hand and held her breath. "It hurts so bad." She said. "I know baby. Just breathe. Yell at me, curse at me, do whatever you want and if you want the meds, we'll get them." Arizona said.

A few hours later, after excruciating pain, Callie was practically begging for the drugs. The contractions were stronger and closer together. She was gripping onto the bed sheets and sweating through each contraction. "I'll go tell Addison but you have to hang on just a few minutes longer baby. You can do it." Arizona said to Callie. "Hurry the hell up. Your daughter is trying to rip me in half." Callie said as she loosened her death grip on both Arizona and the bed sheets. Arizona ran to go find Addison and within minutes, both her and the anesthesiologist were in the room preparing for the epidural. "I'm going to stick a needle into your back so you can receive the medication. Don't move." Dr. Warren said. Callie had a death grip on Arizona. "You should start to feel better in a few minutes." Addison said. "Thank you Addison" Arizona said.

It had been 12 hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Addison came back in to check on Callie. "Well, I have good news. You're 9 centimeters. Are you ready to push?" Addison said. "I just want this baby out of me." Callie said. Their parents were in the waiting room. They wanted this to be a special moment between them. Addison got gowned and gloved in preparation for the birth. "Arizona, you grab her left leg and a nurse will grab her right leg." Addison said. Arizona grabbed one leg and held Callie's hand with the other. She was going to do anything she could to help Callie through this. "Breathe baby, I know you can do this." Arizona said to Callie as she planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"Ready?" Addison looked up at Callie. She just nodded her head. "Push." She said. Callie pushed for a few seconds before she rested to catch her breath. "You're doing great." Addison said. She pushed again. "Push, baby, push." Arizona said while still holding onto Callie's hand. After half an hour of pushing, an exhausted Callie was beginning to give up. "I can't do it Arizona." She said. "Yes you can and you will. At the end our baby will be here. I'll be right here the whole time." Arizona said and leaned down to give Callie a kiss. "C'mon Callie, a few more pushes and you'll have a baby." Addison said. As exhausted as she was, Callie knew she couldn't give up. "Push, push, push." Both Arizona and Addison were encouraging.

Arizona looked down between Callie's legs. "I can see her head. She has beautiful black hair. She's almost here." Arizona said as she smiled and gave Callie a small kiss on her forehead. "One more push." Addison said. Callie gave it all she had and with a few more pushes, her baby girl was here. "Happy Birthday little girl." Addison said as Sofia's tiny body emerged from her mother. "You did it baby. She's beautiful." Arizona said. Addison handed a pair of scissors over to Arizona so she could cut the cord. As soon as the cord as cut, Addison placed Sofia on Callie's chest. "Hi baby. She's beautiful." Callie said to Arizona. Both moms were crying tears of joy. Arizona leaned down to kiss Callie on the lips. "I love you" she said to Callie. "I love you too baby." Callie replied.

"We're going to clean her up and take her to the nursery." Addison said. Arizona stayed by Callie's side as they cleaned her up and took Sofia to the nursery. As soon as Addison was finished cleaning up, she left the room so Callie could get some rest while Sofia was in the nursery. Arizona grabbed the chair pulled it closer to the bed so she could sit next to Callie. After a 13 hour labor, Callie was exhausted. She closed her eyes to get some rest while Arizona held her hand and also closed her eyes to get some sleep. They would need all the sleep they could get now that their baby girl was here.


	6. Season 12 Finale

Hey Pretty Girl

Grey's Anatomy Season 12 Finale

I will continue to write and update this story, although I don't know how often I will update. I'll try to update once a week, or as much as possible. I think we all need a little bit of happiness after the season finale. I'm happy for Sara but I'm sad to see Callie go. In my opinion, it felt unjust and it didn't feel like a proper goodbye for a character who has been on the show for 10 years. Sara did say she was taking some time off, so maybe Callie might come back for later episodes or seasons, but who knows.

I still believe Calzona is endgame. As far as we know, season 13 won't be the final season for Grey's Anatomy. There still might be a small chance Callie can come back and she and Arizona can be together again.

Both Callie Torres and Sara Ramirez deserved more. Every other character who's been killed off or written off had some sort of closure or decent goodbye. Callie didn't. She has to come back at some point because this is not how Dr. Calliope Torres goes out.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Pretty Girl

Chapter 6

After a few days in the hospital, it was time to take Sofia home. Mark, both sets of grandparents, April, and Meredith all helped Callie and Arizona go home. After getting Sofia into the car seat, they made their way home. "Welcome home Sofia" Arizona and Callie said as they entered the house. The grandparents stayed, but Mark, April, and Meredith went home after saying their goodbyes. After putting Sofia down in her crib, Callie and Arizona joined their parents in the living room. They were going to have dinner together, or at least try to since Sofia was crying every few hours.

Daniel, Barbara, and Carlos fixed dinner for Callie and Arizona tonight and for the next few weeks, since they now had to adapt to their new life with a baby. Tonight it was chicken, broccoli, and roasted potatoes. "This is great. Thank you for doing this for us." Callie said. "No problem. We just want to help in any way that we can." Arizona's mother responded. As soon as they finished their dinner, they heard Sofia cry through the baby monitor. "Somebody is awake and hungry." Arizona said. Callie got up from the table to get Sofia from the crib. Arizona stayed downstairs to keep their parents company.

"Hey pretty girl" Callie said to Sofia as she lifted her out of the crib and started to feed her. Arizona came upstairs to be with Callie and Sofia while their parents cleaned up downstairs. "Our parents are really being a big help." Arizona said to Callie. "They sure are." Callie said.

A few hours had passed before it was time for the grandparents to leave. "We'll be in town for a few days if you need anything." They said before they left. "Thank you." Callie and Arizona said to their parents. After they said their goodbyes, Callie and Arizona got settled into bed with Sofia in her crib. It was going to be a long night and a long few days as they got used to having a newborn to take care of. At 9 pm, they climbed into bed and said goodnight. At 10 pm, the cries of Sofia were heard over the baby monitor. "I'll get her." Callie said as she got up from the bed to get Sofia. After feeding her and changing her diaper, she put Sofia back to bed. At 12 am, Sofia was crying again. This time Arizona got her. Again she fed her and put her back to sleep. She climbed back into bed with Callie. Every two hours, Sofia was crying. Callie and Arizona took turns feeding her and putting her back to sleep. Both Arizona and Callie had a few weeks off from work. As new parents, they were exhausted. They had to adapt to a new way of living now that they had a child to take care of.

Baby Sofia was now 6 months old. Callie and Arizona were now in the routine of taking care of their daughter. If Callie had to work, Arizona stayed home with Sofia and vice versa. If they both had to work, they would drop Sofia off at the hospital daycare, which was open 24 hours. Callie and Arizona didn't want to be the type of parents who raised their child in a daycare, so she wasn't there as often as some of the other kids.

"Good morning baby" Callie said to Arizona as they woke up on a Saturday morning. They both had the day off. "Good morning to you too" Arizona said to Callie as she gave her a kiss. Saturday mornings had become their special time together with their daughter. Callie would make blueberry pancakes while Arizona changed Sofia's diaper and clothes to bring her downstairs. "There's my sweet girl!" Callie said as Arizona walked into the kitchen with Sofia. Sofia squealed with excitement as she watched her mommy in the kitchen. Arizona put her into her high chair and turned on some cartoons to keep her occupied while they got breakfast ready.

"It smells good in here." Arizona said as Callie was fixing breakfast. "I know and I can't wait to eat it." Callie said to Arizona. Arizona walked up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her. Callie was barefoot in the kitchen with messy hair and Arizona still thought she was beautiful. She would never get tired of this. She leaned down and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek. Callie finished up breakfast and brought it to the table. Sofia made a mess as usual, but Callie and Arizona didn't mind. They loved seeing their daughter smiling and enjoying her food.

The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing, and playing with their daughter, taking her to the park, and watching Disney movies. Both Callie and Arizona loved where they were in their lives right now. It was perfect. They had a beautiful daughter, a dream house, their dream jobs as surgeons, and they had each other as wife and wife.


End file.
